


Buio Profondo

by athletiger



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Somnophilia, Steve wins Civil War, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: Tony's sleeping lightly when the deadbolt unlocks and the handle turns, listening to the barely-there footsteps entering the room. The bed dips under Steve's added weight, and Tony can feel his heat emanating through the thin blankets.With one smooth motion, Steve throws off the covers, revealing Tony's nakedness. Because he doesn't get clothes anymore either; Steve owns him entirely, heart, mind, soul."I know you're not sleeping," Steve whispers in his ear.





	Buio Profondo

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to read more to this degrading and utterly hot [watersports fic](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/232777.html?thread=1295183433#cmt1295183433), and we were talking about it in the Stony Discord. Right then and there I sprouted a 1.1k fic.
> 
> This is my first 616 fic. Good to know that my first venture into 616 was porn haha.

Tony is sleeping, Extremis is still coursing through his veins, but he can't access it - he doesn't have any ability to get any form of electronics in this room. He's essentially blind, locked out to the rest of the world, and he's going mad with the fact that he can't do anything about it. People get hurt when Tony is left to his own devices, so he takes it, even though he doesn't want to.

All that is left in this room is sleep, think, sleep, think some more, sleep yet again. Steve would never let him out of the room - he's a danger to himself and to others. And he'll take it because he doesn't think he can survive betraying Steve again and seeing him die under his own hands.

So, Tony's sleeping lightly when the deadbolt unlocks and the handle turns, listening to the barely-there footsteps entering the room. The bed dips under Steve's added weight, and Tony can feel his heat emanating through the thin blankets.

With one smooth motion, Steve throws off the covers, revealing Tony's nakedness. Because he doesn't get clothes anymore either; Steve owns him entirely, heart, mind, soul. 

"I know you're not sleeping," Steve whispers in his ear.

Tony doesn't answer because Steve knows that Tony knows. He isn't expected to answer; Steve doesn't want an answer anyway. So Tony just lays there, dozing in the warmth of Steve's heat, letting Steve take what he wants.

And Steve always wanted everything from Tony: the dark marks on his skin testified to that. Even though Extremis healed the bruises and marks that Steve left upon his skin, Steve always made more to replace them. Tony shivers when he feels the brush of Steve's lips upon his neck, drawing a line of fire in its wake. He moans when teeth pierces the skin of his collarbone, helpless to every cruel bite that Steve makes.

Big, callused hands wrap around his waist, gripping excruciatingly tightly and lifting him so that his ass is in the air and his face is smashed against the pillow. The cool air of the room is a stark contrast to his overheated body, and he shivers again when the air nips every inch of his naked skin. Steve shifts so that his warm breath is _right there_ next to his asshole. Steve's hands spread his asscheeks further apart and Tony whines when his tongue licks the puckered hole.

By now, Tony's cock is also fully on board, hard and leaking. He's coiled tightly, crying and whimpering as the tongue presses insistently against his hole.

"No, Steve, stop," he says weakly.

The tongue pulls away, and he moans at the loss. In its place though, Steve's clothed body drags against his hole, and he whimpers because the feeling is intense, too much, battering against his nerves.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Steve asks lowly, biting his ear. "Do you think you can even tell me to stop?"

He can't, is the thing. Tony's body isn't his anymore, and they both know that. So Tony bites his tongue, feeling blood spurt in his mouth while Steve drags himself off of Tony. "Don't move," Steve says. Commands really. And Tony does, listening to the way that Steve unbuckles his belt and the shift of clothing as he undresses. Steve's uniform falls to the floor with a muffled _thump_ and then Steve is marking him again with nips upon his back, sucking and bruising him.

Tony whines every time those cruel fingers mark him, pinching his nipples hard. His cock jerks. He hates it: he hates the way that his body isn't his anymore, he hates this house arrest, he hates the way that Steve takes and takes and takes, but most of all, he hates the way his traitorous body loves it. He shouldn't want this, but he does.

He's drooling into the pillow when the tip of Steve's cock presses between his asscheeks. He's mindless with need and want, and he despises himself for it. With every drag of Steve's cock against his balls and the base of his cock, he hates the way he needs that cock to split him open and turn him inside out.

"Please," Tony begs into his pillow, letting his back arch so that his ass is turned up even higher in a way that hopefully entices Steve to take what they both need. He earns a sharp smack for that, and he cries out, but his cock grows even harder. He hates it and he loves it when Steve drags his fingers over his asscheeks carelessly, spreads them open again, letting the air brush over his sensitive hole. He whimpers when those hands squeeze his cheeks tightly, yells when the squeezes turn to pinches against his skin, and then Steve's face brush against his wet cheek.

"You're going to let me in," Steve says into the corner of his lip.

And Tony can't do anything but follow his orders. They're no longer equals - Tony is fully Steve's, and with a kiss that feels cruel, Tony lets him in with a broken sob. And Steve takes and takes and takes, dragging his cock in and out with only his saliva and last night's come as lube. Tony moans, cries, and whimpers under Steve, hole fluttering as Steve pounds against his ass with wet squelches. He can barely breathe with the way that his face is smashed against his pillow, and he feels lightheaded because of it.

Steve tucks his hand under Tony's neck and lifts him up as he continues to pound relentlessly into Tony's ass. He feels owned - not by choice - but he reluctantly loves it too. His cock slaps against his leg as Steve pulls out and pushes in, dragging his cock against his prostate.

Tony's overwhelmed.

Steve squeezes his throat tightly so that his airway is constricted even further. He can't breathe. He's weak. His mind is only focused on the way that Steve's hand is restricting his breath and the pounding of the flesh behind him.

That is his whole world now.

"You can come," Steve says casually. With the way that his world is narrowed down to two points and blood is roaring in his ears, it sounds as if Steve is very far away instead of right on top of him.

He's drowning, letting the waves flood over his head, and he’s just a broken, used tool for Steve to use. Steve comes first, his cock twitching inside of him, and then he lets go of Tony's throat, dropping him carelessly. With a much needed gasp, he comes, hole fluttering around Steve's cock, falling back onto the bed because he can't hold himself up. Steve fucks him through the aftershocks, and then he stays there, cock penetrating Tony's ass, as he pulls him into his arms and holds him.

Tony loathes the way he keeps coming back to want this, a cruel penance for all the sins he has.

It’s his only choice.

It doesn't matter that Tony feels dirty, wet and sticky with come - Steve holds him down tightly, and all Tony can do is let his come dry on his skin as he falls asleep, wishing that he is a better person, wishing that he could love Steve the way he wants to, and most of all, wishing Steve would love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/)! Come over and say hi and/or prompt me! I promise I don't bite...too much.


End file.
